Doce tentação
by Taisho Anny
Summary: O que aconteceria se Roy e Riza acabassem tendo que dormir no mesmo quarto, devido a uma "confuzão" Com as reservas?


Doce tentação

Capitulo Único

Mais uma viagem do füncher amestrino e sua secretária. E por uma "coincidência" somente um dos quartos que haviam sido reservados estava disponível.

E por uma incrível coincidência do destino, não era a primeira vez. E mais coincidentemente ainda era o fato de que essas falhas sempre aconteciam quando o moreno ia pegar as chaves sem estar acompanhado de sua secretária.

Ou Kami adorava colocar a loira a prova ou nesse mato havia coelho. E é lógico que o mais provável era a segunda opção. Mas ela ainda não falava nada ou dava a entender que desconfiava.

Roy não era inconveniente, ou pelo menos não muito. Dava para agüentar e estavam cada vez mais próximos mais amigos.

- Estranho, acho vou pessoalmente, passar a fazer essas reservas. – a loira põe a pequena mala sobre uma mesinha –

- Também acho muito estranho. – um meio sorriso brotou nos lábios do moreno –

- Acho que vou a recepção ver o que aconteceu.

O moreno já tirava a jaqueta e a jogava em algum canto do quarto.

- Desse jeito vou achar que minha companhia lhe incomoda.

Roy joga o corpo sobre uma poltrona e põe os pés sobre uma mesinha pequena que havia entre ele e a outra poltrona.

- Não é isso, é que a Scieska disse ter confirmado as reservas. – ela chega perto e bate a canela na perna dele – Você sabe que isso me irrita.

- Eu não entendo o que as mulheres têm contra as mesinhas de centro. – tira o pé –

- Nada contra as mesas, o problema são os homens que insistem em por os pés sobre as mesinhas.

A loira retira o casaco azul marinho que ficava sobre a camisete branca, sem mangas, trabalhada, pondo-a no cabideiro.

- Não vejo problema algum.

- Você é um caso perdido, estou descendo, volto em um minuto.

- Com cuidado, não queremos a perda de uma secretária tão eficiente.

Os pés voltam para cima da mesinha.

Riza entra no elevador e logo chega ao térreo. A recepcionista era a mesma.

- Boa noite, em que posso ajudá-la?

- pensa melhor – Eu gostaria de falar com... – olha o nome da outra moça no crachá com seus olhos de falcão – Hana. Eu fiz uma reserva e parece que houve um engano...

- Hana-san, poderia atender a senhorita?

- Hai. Boa noite, em posso ser útil?

- Eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu a reserva feita para o füncher e sua secretária. Parece que houve uma confusão e só um dos quartos estava disponível.

- Deixe-me olhar. – ela digita algo no teclado – Não há confusão nenhuma, dois quartos reservados por três dias.

- Hum... Eu é que devo ter me confundido. Obrigada.

- Não quer a outra chave?

- Não é necessário.

Roy era realmente muito mala sem alça. Mas qual o motivo para tamanho estardalhaço? O que ele ganha dormindo no mesmo quarto que ela? Fora que ele tem um sono muito agitado, sem falar que fala dormindo...

- Então, descobriu o que aconteceu? – o moreno lia o jornal com os pés sobre a mesinha –

- Parece que a recepcionista se confundiu e tire os pés da mesa.

- Riza, eu andei e ouvi gente chata o dia inteiro... Que mal fará esticar as pernas?

- Você terá essa noite a até domingo para se recuperar. Fora que colocar os pés sobre a mesa, não te ajuda em nada.

- resmunga enquanto tira os pés – Com você falando...

- antes de entrar no banheiro – Eu ouvi isso, Mustang.

- Como sempre querida.

Aquela cena era muito hilária, parecia um casal no meio daquelas discussões indiretas. A parte do casal com certeza lhe agradava, mas o que fazer se chegar ao coração da jovem Elizabeth era praticamente uma missão impossível.

Foram pelo menos quinze minutos até que ela saísse do banheiro, devidamente, vestida para dormir. Um baby doll azul clarinho que uma hora ia fazer o auto-controle dele ir para o espaço.

- Vou pedir alguma coisa para comer, vai querer? – ela estava sentada na beirada da cama, perto do telefone –

- Pede um o prato de hoje para mim... Sei lá, qualquer coisa que seja de sal.

- Tudo bem. Posso pedir agora ou vai tomar banho primeiro?

- Pode pedir agora, quando eu sair como.

- Ok.

O moreno pega algumas coisas e vai para o banheiro.

O prato do dia era lasanha, e a loira pediu duas porções individuas, mais uma bela sobremesa para si, já que Roy não era muito fã de doces.

O moreno ficou pelo menos meia hora dentro do banheiro, e quando saiu o seu perfume empestou o quarto. Aquele cheiro de almíscar com madeira combinava perfeitamente como ele. Se é que tinha alguma coisa que não combinava. Estava só com uma calça de cetim preta, sem camisa. Afinal de contas, qual era seu problema com as camisas? Sempre que podia ele ficava sem, quando estavam a sós!

Kami-sama devia achar muito legal testar o auto-controle dela dessa maneira.

- Lasanha... Eu adoro.

- Desde que não seja doce você ama.

- Nem todos são comedores compulsivos de doce. – ele começava a comer –

- Eu não sou compulsiva.

- Imagina se fosse.

Riza estava sentada na cama encostada na cabeceira com dois recipientes no colo. Logo constatou que em um havia chocolate derretido e no outro morangos.

- Mal te pergunte... Mas para onde vai todo esse açúcar?

- Minha médica pergunta a mesma coisa. – sorri enquanto molha um dos morangos no chocolate –

- "Minha nossa senhora é agora que a coisa vai ficar feia!"

A loira põe o morango na boca sem mordê-lo, apenas pegando o chocolate. Pela expressão dela o doce era muito bom. Em seguida molha de novo, dessa vez mordendo o morango.

- "Essa mulher está querendo me matar ou o quê?"

A loira pega o notebook e põe um filme. Os recipientes agora estavam do lado esquerdo dela e o computador no colo.

- Tem certeza que não quer um pouquinho? – ela levanta os olhos para o moreno que voltara a ler o jornal e voltara a por os pés sobre a mesinha – E, por favor, tire os pés da mesa.

- Não, eu não quero e larga de ser chata!

- Argh! Chato é você que é implicante!

Ela volta sua atenção para o filme e para os morangos.

De vez em quando, o chocolate escapava pelo canto dos lábios da loirinha que limpava o doce com o polegar e depois o punha entre os lábios para tirar o doce do dedo.

- "Desse jeito a vaca vai paro brejo! O que essa mulher quer?"

Ele a olhava pelo canto do olho.

E Riza continuava comendo, inocentemente, seu doce enquanto assistia ao filme. Virava e mexia ela soltava uma risadinha, que a deixava ainda mais linda e sensual...

A mente, nem um pouco, pervertida do moreno estava a mil. Nesse momento, arrependia-se amargamente por ter dado aquele golpezinho do quarto. Seu sangue estava fervendo...

Fazia muito tempo que nenhuma de suas namoradas lhe deixava tão louco e olha que elas faziam muito mais que simplesmente comer morangos. Se ela o deixava nesse estado só com isso, imagina o que não aconteceria quando ela estivesse realmente empenhada em enlouquecê-lo.

- "Respira. Calma. Você não tem mais dezessete anos. Já tem quase trinta e se segura a pelo menos dez anos!"

Tenta se concentrar no jornal.

- percebe a inquietude do moreno – "O que deu nele?"

Comeu o último morango e passou a ponta do indicador entre os lábios. Colocou os recipientes de lado e direcionou o olhar para ele.

- Você está bem?

- Essa sua sobremesa já acabou? – joga o jornal de lado –

- Já. Mas o que uma coisa tem haver com a outra?

- É serio. Você não quer saber.

- se senta na mesinha a frente dele – Você está me deixando preocupada.

- Te garanto que não é para tanto. – dá um sorriso amarelo –

- Sei... Você não me engana. Fala logo!

A loira apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e o queixo na palma das mãos. Fazendo franzir o cetim do pijama, deixando maior o decote dela.

- É serio, não é nada. – se levanta e vai para a sacada –

- Esse homem está cada dia mais louco. – ela se senta na poltrona antes ocupada por ele que dá uma bela vista das costas largas do moreno – "Devia ser proibido ser tão gostoso!"

Um pequeno sorriso brotou nos lábios delicados. A atiradora pegou uma dose de vodca no barzinho do quarto e voltou para a poltrona.

- voltou para dentro um pouco mais controlado – Bebendo?

- Só uma dose. Para... "Admirar a paisagem!" Sei lá, me deu vontade.

- Hum... – se senta na mesinha antes ocupada por ela – Vamos ver o que está bebendo.

Toma o copo dela e bebe o resto da bebida.

- Vodca pura...

- Pra você ver.

Aquela visão mais que privilegiada do abdome definido dele estava deixando difícil a vida da loirinha.

- "Melhor eu fazer alguma coisa antes que eu agarre essa corrente de prata e te puxe para dar um beijo!"

A loira toma o mesmo caminho tomado pelo moreno, minutos atrás, e vai para a sacada, onde se escora no parapeito.

- "Esse homem ainda me leva a loucura... Assim que chegarmos a central, sairei, e terei um belo caso de uma noite... Antes que eu enlouqueça."

- Acho que está meio frio... Melhor ir para dentro!

Roy estava atrás da loira, ela sentia perfeitamente aquele perfume masculino.

- Preciso de um pouco de ar. "Antes que meu auto controle resolva tirar umas férias e eu te dê um agarro!"

Ela permanecia escorada.

- O que foi? Meia dose já te derrubou?

- Te garanto que não, é preciso muito mais que meia dose de vodca para me tirar a sobriedade.

- Então qual seu problema?

-"Você! Em gênero, numero e grau!" Nada, só estou admirando a vista.

- a olha de cima abaixo – "Uma bela vista!" Esse jardim é realmente muito lindo.

Roy passa a ficar do lado dela, também escorado no parapeito.

- "Por que você é tão mala sem alça!" Acho que vou dormir... – começa a sair e resmunga bem baixinho – De preferência com a ajuda de um bom calmante para que eu não fale dormindo...

- Hã? – também voltando para o quarto –

- Nada. "Que vontade de puxar essa corrente e te dar um beijo! Controle-se Riza!"

A loira se deitou mantendo a maior distancia possível de moreno e de costas para ele. Gesto repetido por Roy para com ela.

Nenhum dos dois conseguia dormir. Roy estava parado, imóvel, olhando a sacada através da porta de vidro. Já Riza não parava de se mexer, não conseguia dormir e sua mente não parava de trabalhar.

- escorrega por debaixo das cobertas e sai da cama – Eu preciso do meu calmante...

Roy vira-se e passa a observar a movimentação da loira. Estava parada em frente a mala procurando furiosamente alguma coisa.

- se senta – O que foi Riza?

- dá um pulo – Roy? – ela quase teve uma sincope –

- O que está procurando?

- Um calmante, estou inquieta, preciso dormir. "Antes que eu te agarre!"

- Você bebeu não me parece muito bom...

- Meia dose e o calmante é natural.

- se levanta e caminha até ela pondo as mãos sobre seus ombros – Que isso, você só precisa relaxar. – ela a encaminha de volta para a cama –

- tenta se desvencilhar dele – É sério, eu PRECISO de um calmante.

- a senta na cama – Não precisa, não. Que isso, você parece tensa...

Ele estava a sua frente.

- "Você não devia chegar tão perto... Meu auto controle... Minha nossa!" Sabe você tem razão, eu só preciso relaxar.

Ela sobe as pernas para a cama com o intuito de se deitar.

- Riza...

- Hum... – ela vira o rosto –

- "Como eu queria dormir agarrado com você!" Esquece.

Ele ficava ainda mais lindo coberto pela penumbra da noite. Estavam tão próximos, o perfume dele tão imponente, o dela tão delicado, os olhos tão entregues...

- "Que se dane o bom censo! Nem que depois eu tenha que me mudar para o Leste!"

A loura puxa o moreno pela corrente e lhe dá um beijo. No começo, bem que ele se assustou com a atitude, mas como não era bobo nem nada do tipo aproveitou a situação, fazia tanto tempo que queria fazer aquilo com ela.

- Riza foi puxada para o chão, visto que ele ainda estava abaixado – Você não tem noção do quanto eu queria isso.

- Tenta se levantar – E você do quanto eu odeio perder o meu autocontrole.

A loura queria correr, ir embora... Mas o beijo foi tão bom. Droga, por que ele tinha que beijar tão bem?

- Pelo amor de kami, Riza! Manda esse seu autocontrole pro espaço! Eu te quero, você me quer, não somos comprometidos, que mal há nisso?

- É muito mais complicado! Eu não gosto disso!

- Gostar de mim?

Naquele momento, Roy só queria saber qual era seu defeito. Ela não gostava de gostar dele? Caramba...

- vira o rosto dele em sua direção – Eu não gosto da intensidade disso, eu não gosto de não ter controle sobre meus sentimentos... Caramba, como isso começou? Não temos nada em comum, somos aqueles opostos que não se atraem. – ela dá um sorriso forçado –

- Você preferia o que? Uma vida sem sal?

- É uma boa. Roy, antes de você aparecer na minha vida, tudo o que eu esperava de um casamento era fidelidade, carinho, respeito, cumplicidade... Não essa coisa que me deixa sem chão, com meu autocontrole em frangalhos. Eu não consigo imaginar uma casamento ou melhor, uma relação assim.

- Todas as mulheres sonham com um grande amor. Aquele tipo que descabela, deixa sem chão... E você quer uma vida chata, equilibrada...

- Sem riscos. Eu quero uma garantia quando realmente me envolver com alguém. Casos são fáceis, é muito fácil dormir com alguém e findar a relação na manhã seguinte. Difícil é manter uma relação estável.

- Nos nunca nos apaixonamos por quem queremos, mas sim por quem menos esperamos e mesmo assim eu não eu não escolheria outra mulher para amar, se isso dependesse de mim.

Eles trocaram olhares em silencio e ele continuou.

- Machucaria muito menos você não me amar do que você me amar preferindo não amar.

- O problema não é você, é intensidade, a insegurança que isso trás.

- Então manda essa insegurança para o inferno! Porque se o problema é esse, eu não vou desistir de você!

Os dois estavam sentados no chão. E Roy vai para o lado dela e lhe dá um beijo. Mais intenso, mais lascivo, cheio de paixão e amor.

- Estou cansado de você correr de mim, a partir de agora te quero correndo para mim.

O moreno se levanta e puxa consigo.

- Isso é errado. – ela já havia cedido e ele sabia –

- Riza... – ele a deitou na cama e começou a falar ao pé de seu ouvido – Kami e o mundo acham que temos um caso a anos, vão falar estando nós juntos ou não, já que estamos levando a fama, vamos pelo menos fazer algo para merecê-la.

- Alguém já te disse que você não presta e joga sujo? – ele lhe cobre os lábios –

- Já ouvi algo do gênero, mas nunca dei atenção. – ele sorria como se fosse o próprio lobo mau –

- Pois devia.

Roy começa a descer os beijos para o pescoço e colo da loira. Ela tinha um gosto doce, mas isso não lhe incomodava, pelo contrario, fazia era deixá-lo mais instigado.

A loura mordia o lábio inferior com intuito de conter os gemidos de prazer. Ela tentava manter uma linha de raciocínio, mas ele não pretendia deixar. Queria enlouquecê-la, deixá-la sem chão.

A blusa de cetim fora atirada para algum canto do quarto, dando ao moreno uma bela vista do sutiã preto de bolinhas brancas que ela usava. Os beijos cobriam a área que o sutiã não cobria, as mãos passeavam pelas curvas sinuosas, os gemidos contidos o excitavam ainda mais. As delicadas mãos dela subiam e desciam tateando as costas largas e arranhando os braços fortes.

- Hum... – ela arqueou a costas quando o sutiã foi arrancado e a seção de beijo e leves mordidas atingiram toda a extensão do busto.

Mas Roy não estava contente ainda, queria mais. Por isso foi descendo, beijando a barriga chapada e parando no umbigo por alguns instantes. A mão direta ainda estava no seio direito... Ele queria de uma maneira que jamais quis qualquer outra.

- N... Não... Faz isso... – o short de cetim também foi atirado para algum canto do escuro quarto – Larga de ser do contra... hum...

O moreno apenas sorriu e continuou sua seção de beijos. Ela realmente tinha algo contra a perder a razão, o que o levava a pensar que ela geralmente mantinha seus casos a sua mercê.

Acariciava a pele das pernas longas, descendo das coxas para os pés delicados. E já tinha seu próximo alvo, mas suas intenções foram frustradas pela loira que aproveitou sua distração para passar para cima de si.

- Eu também sei jogar esse jogo.

Ela passou a beijar o pescoço e a clavícula masculina do moreno. Roy estava com sua respiração pesada. E ela não se contentou com apenas isso, queria brincar com ele da mesma maneira que ele havia feito consigo.

Entre mordidas, beijos e arranhões ela foi percorrendo o peitoral definido, fazendo-o segurar diversos gemidos. Aquela ali de inocente só tinha a expressão...

- Não brinca assim comigo... – Riza apertou o quadril contra a virilha dele arrancando um abafado gemido –

Um lindo sorriso lindo malicioso brotou naqueles lindos lábios e em seguida o calça de cetim fora jogada em algum canto, aos pés da cama.

- O que... Vo... Você... Está pensando em fazer? – ele perguntou com dificuldade –

- Você nem imagina? – ela soltou uma risada –

- Que menina malvada...

- E ninguém desconfia.

A boxer preta não permanecera muito tempo no corpo do moreno. Era visível o quão agradável aquela situação era para si. Em seguida, uma das mãos da loirinha passou a fazer movimentos sobre o membro pulsante do Mustang.

- Está gostando, Querido?

- Vo... Você é muito má.

Em seguida, a mão direita da loira foi trocada pelos lábios de veludo da mesma. Como ela fazia aquilo bem. Seus movimentos velozes e contínuos estavam o enlouquecendo. Mas antes que seu corpo chegasse ao limite, tomou novamente as rédeas da situação.

- Minha vez de brincar...

Nem em seus sonhos mais sórdidos imaginou uma Riza tão libidinosa. Não que isso fosse ruim, mas era quase inimaginável para aquela figura tão austera.

Mais uma seção de caricias foi feita antes de seu alvo ser alcançado.

- Você não pode brincar assim comigo...

Sua voz estava manhosa.

- E você pode comigo?

- É diferente... – ela se agarrou ao lençol –

- Direitos iguais, docinho.

A calcinha preta com bolinhas brancas fora arrancada com os dentes e o moreno posicionou-se entre as pernas dela.

"Minha nossa senhora protetora das loiras!"

Suas pernas foram cuidadosamente colocadas sobre os ombros de Roy que começou a excitá-la direto em seu sexo, arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos.

E não demorou muito para que ele introduzisse dois dedos na intimidade dela, fazendo frases desconexas serem proferidas. Ele estava deixando a loira na linha entre o céu e o inferno.

- Mais... Hum... Oh, Roy!

O corpo amoleceu e ele entendeu que conseguira levá-la ao limite.

- sobe sobre a loira e lhe dá um beijo – E você queria me trocar por um babaca sem sal... Dá para acreditar?

- Com certeza não. – ela passa as mãos sobre a nuca dele e começa a brincar com os fios negros –

- Que bom que você acha isso, porque você é minha, só minha.

Antes que houvesse tempo para uma replica, de uma só vez ele entrou na loira, arrancando um gemido alto. Primeiramente, o ritmo foi mais lento para que encontrassem seu ritmo. Depois, tornou-se intenso, rápido, forte, profundo.

Pareciam velhos amantes, era como se tivessem um caso à anos.

- Abra os olhos, Riz. – ele queria ter o incentivo daqueles lindos olhos vermelhos –

Com certa dificuldade, devido as mais intensas e constantes ondas de prazer ela atendeu ao pedido.

- Oh... Isso, mais forte.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem.

Ela aumentou o ritmo ainda mais, deixando-a ainda mais louca e sem linha de raciocínio.

- Riz...

- Eu sei... Mais um pouco...

E não demorou muito para que alcançassem o ápice juntos.

- Deitou-se ao lado da loira, puxando-a para perto de si – Aishiteru...

- Aishiterumo, Roy-kun.

Dormiram exaustos até quase a hora do almoço do dia seguinte, quando foram acordados por um celular irritante. Era Maes querendo contar que a Elycia estava aprendendo a andar de bicicleta sem rodinhas. Não é preciso dizer que Roy o mandou para um lugar muito feio e longe.

- Riz... – ele estava sentado na cama procurando com o olhar a SUA loirinha –

- Sim... – ela apareceu empurrando o carrinho com o café da manhã –

- Você acredita que era o Maes... – começa a rir –

- Não duvido. – se senta na cama com um copo de suco –

- Me promete uma coisa. Não me deixe ficar babão que nem o Maes quando tivermos nossos filhos. – a puxa para junto de si –

- Filhos? – arqueia a sobrancelha direita –

- Pelo menos dois.

O moreno pega um pouco de geléia de morango e passa no pescoço da loira.

- Pensei que não gostasse de doces.

- A coisa muda de figura quando o doce está sobre sua pele... – começa a tirar o doce da jugular branquinha –

- Você não presta...

- E você é uma doce tentação para mim.

Fim

Hi meu povo! Aqui está minha primeira fic de Hentai, ou tentativa frustrada de um. Caramba, hentai é muito difícil de fazer. E esse foi feito depois de muito tempo de trabalho mental e digital. Espero que tenha ficado uma fic de qualidade, se não gostarem, avisem que eu paro de escrever esse gênero.

Comentem e Kissus de sua autora querida Riizinha.


End file.
